


Kiss Me Pretty

by strawbrrycreme



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sloppy Makeouts, chanhee makes an appearance but he is not important lol, potential voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme
Summary: Something about Eric is different. He was always gorgeous but something had him a step above that if it was even possible, and Kevin couldn't take his eyes off him. Hehadto find out what was different before he fell for him entirely.
Relationships: Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Kiss Me Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> beta edited by [kim_namjunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Namjunie/pseuds/Kim_Namjunie), [hyun_jinxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyun_jinxed), + [connah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah)

Normally, Eric wouldn’t have cared enough about his makeup routine. On his off days, he wore some cushion foundation over already perfect skin that made him look like he was glowing, if anything to cover the dark circles under his eyes but nothing else. Sometimes he let Chanhee place stickers and glitter on his cheeks, or even little hearts drawn on, but it was never the amount on stage.

Something had been different though and Kevin couldn’t quite figure out just what it was.

He just seemed _prettier._

It took Kevin days to figure out what it was. He was caught staring at Eric more than he would like, each time waving it off as just thinking. He had a lot of his mind, after all. That “lot” was just Eric. He hadn’t gotten a new foundation otherwise he would’ve said something about it. He wasn’t wearing any eyeliner or mascara, and he was prettier both with and without the glitter Chanhee put on him

_So what was it?_

It was a Saturday, with nothing better to do and Eric was getting ready in Chanhee’s room, sitting at the vanity with his things splayed across it. It had Chanhee’s stuff too, but at least his was organized. Kevin knocked at the door lightly, Eric turning to meet eyes with him. His face was still bare, though it hardly made a difference. Kevin always thought he looked good.

“Mind if I join you?”

Eric turned back to the mirror, the lights on and brightening his face to see all of the small little imperfections even Kevin could never notice. “Yeah, I guess. What’s up?”

Kevin thought for a moment as he approached the boy with small steps. What would be his excuse? That he just wanted to see Eric get all dolled up?

Ding! Idea.

“I just know that you get ready and like, look really good every day. I never do that so I just wanted to see what it’s like.”

Eric scoot over on the bench, enough for Kevin to fit snuggly next to him with their legs touching. He grabbed his foundation and popped it open, sliding his fingers into the cushion and pressing down to collect the product. He pounced the puff on his face like he always did, trying to pretend Kevin wasn’t completely staring at him through the mirror.

He checked his skin in the mirror, leaning closer to inspect if any spots were missing. He pounced in a few places where the foundation wasn’t seamlessly blended before putting his puff away. He pulled out a tinted brow gel next, brushing through a few times to set them down and make them just a tinge bit darker compared to his blonde hair.

“Do you think I should do blush today, Kev?”

“Hmm?” Kev shook his head, getting lost in the stray hairs on Eric’s forehead, “Uhh, do you want to?”

“I don’t know. Normally, I don’t but something feels missing today.”

“What do you normally do?” Kev asked, looking around at Eric’s makeup on the vanity. There was a lot more stuff than he bothered to use. Eyeshadow, eyeliner, powder, lipstick.

“Foundation, brows, lip- Ah! That’s what I forgot!” Eric stood up and pushed himself out of the vanity chair, hitting his knees on the legs since he didn’t have enough room with Kevin on the bench with him. Kevin could hear his pitter-patter of socked feet running through the house, probably to his room for something he had forgotten. When he came running back in with that dumb smile on his face, Kevin looked him up and down. Nothing seemed different, it wasn’t what he was looking for. “I got these new lip balms last week. They have different flavors and they’re tinted and glittery, they’re so beautiful!”

Eric popped the pink cap off the white tube, twisted up for the lip balm to come into view. Within seconds Kevin could smell watermelon, Eric swiping the tube against his already partially pink lips. Kevin took a deep breath and Eric finished, patting his lips together to inspect them. _This was what Kevin had been looking for._

Eric’s lips looked even plumper, even pinker, with glitter that made them shine.

“Woah, that’s so pretty-” Kevin commented, eyes wide and entranced by Eric’s lips. God, he just wanted to taste them. “Can I try?”

“Sure, do you want a different shade or-”

Eric’s comment was cut off by Kevin’s lips connecting with his, Kevin immediately pulling him closer by the back to the neck. Eric didn’t exactly kiss back, but he didn’t want to stop Kevin either. When Kevin finally pulled away, the boys met eyes, Eric’s wide and searching for an answer that he couldn’t get just by Kevin’s.

“I’m sorry,” He breathily let out, “You just look so beautiful.”

“I-I don’t mind,” Eric defended quickly, popping the cap off of the lip balm once more to drag it across Kevin’s lips, “but you could’ve just borrowed mine.”

Kevin licked his lips and moved the product around tasting the artificial watermelon and looking at himself in the mirror to inspect. “It's nice, but it tasted better on you.”

“Then kiss me again.”

Kevin laughed and turned his head to meet Eric’s, pulling the boy into a kiss. Eric kissed back, placing the tube onto the vanity and kissing Kevin back. They both tasted like watermelon, especially when Kevin pulled the blond’s hair just hard enough to push his tongue past the plump, pink lips.

Eric grasped at Kevin’s thighs, Kevin breaking their kiss for a moment to help Eric push the vanity chair back just a bit more. Heavy breathing and anticipation spilled from the blond’s lips as Kevin straddled the younger boy, wrapping his legs around his waist and sitting on his lap for a better angle.

Then Eric moved first. Pulling Kevin by the jaw their lips connected in the most intense way, Kevin biting down on Eric’s bottom lip. He let out a moan from the back of his throat, something Kevin hummed at. 

Kevin could feel Eric’s fingers’ pulling him at the waist, desperate for any sort of contact. God, he just wanted to feel Kevin on him, feel his lips on every piece of skin. Eric bucked his hips lightly, Kevin letting out a noise as he broke the kiss to brace himself on Eric’s shoulders.

“Ah- shit, I’m sorry-”

“Just do it again,” Kevin mumbled, kissing Eric’s jaw, tilting his head as he left soft peppered kisses on skin. Eric sighed lightly, using his hands to press Kevin’s hips against his own. The friction was just perfect. Kevin grinded his hips against Eric’s on his own accord, the blond’s fingertips digging into the skin just below his shirt. 

When Eric met Kevin’s hips, Kevin moaned against his skin, sucking light marks into skin and leaving the tint of lip balm in his tracks. Eric was groaning and letting out small noises with each movement, chasing a high that would never come from just this. 

God, he wanted more. He _needed_ more.

They had only just begun when there was a knock at the door.

“Ya, Eric! Did you lock me out of my own room _again?_ ”

Eric sighed, rolling his eyes and Kevin leaned back to stare into Eric’s eyes. “Yeah, my bad give me a sec.”

“Sorry about that, bub,” Kevin laughed, wiping the tint from Eric’s neck and where it smeared outside of his lips. 

“Don’t apologize, I liked it more than I’m caring to admit.”

Kevin laughed and pulled himself off of Eric’s lap, letting the boy get situated on the bench and fix whatever makeup he had ruined on accident. He licked his lips, still tasting Eric as he opened the door for Chanhee who was waiting impatiently. Chanhee walked past him into the room to dig amongst his clothes, before Kevin turned on his toes, leaning against the door frame for Eric to see him.

“Oh and Eric, I’d _love_ to borrow some of those lip balms in the future sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/strawbrrycreme) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/strawbrrycreme)


End file.
